


What Life can bring

by fckoelngirl



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Bundesliga, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Desire, Deutsch | German, Drama, Drunk Texting, F/M, FC Schalke 04, Falling In Love, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Funny, German Football, German National Team, Graphic Description, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Massage, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Physiology, Romantic Comedy, Sports, Texting
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckoelngirl/pseuds/fckoelngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben bringt die ein oder andere Veränderung mit sich. Und so ändert sich für die junge Physiotherapeutin Nina mit dem Wechsel vom FC Köln zu Schalke 04 vieles. Auf Schalke erwarten sie so einige Peinlichkeiten, aber auch wichtige Erfahrungen, die ihr Leben grundlegend verändern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veränderungen oder zu viele Blamagen für einen Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,  
> das hier ist meine erste Fanfic und ich bin gespannt, wie sie ankommt. Ich bin, wie man sieht, FC Köln Fan und kenne mich somit nicht soo gut mit den Schalkern aus. Ich habe aber versucht, mir alles richtig zusammen zu googlen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte dieser Geschichte sind frei erfunden und niemals passiert. Ich kenne keine der beschriebenen Personen persönlich und mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser Geschichte. Alle physiotherapeutischen Maßnahmen wurden von mir recherchiert und sind ohne Gewähr!

Eigentlich begann alles mit einem, für mich, schrecklichen Wechsel zu einem anderen Verein. Nein, ich bin kein Fußballer und auch kein Trainer, sondern nur eine unscheinbare Physiotherapeutin, aber hey, Lieblingsverein ist eben Lieblingsverein! Und das war eben der 1.FC Köln, den ich schon seit der Kindheit bejubelte, und daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Mit meinen 20 Jahren war ich vielleicht nicht die erfahrenste Physio, aber doch recht erfolgreich in der Bundesliga tätig. 2 Jahre hatte ich nun für den FC gearbeitet und war glücklich, aber irgendwann musste man eben sein gewohntes Umfeld verlassen, um sich anderweitig umzusehen. Und das sollte bei Schalke 04 der Fall sein. Dort arbeitete bereits eine gute Freundin, die mir die Stelle besorgt hatte.  
Helena und ich kannten uns aus der Schulzeit, wir hatten zusammen die Ausbildung zum Physio abgeschlossen und uns alle paar Tage über unsere Arbeit ausgetauscht. Nun war ich auf dem Weg zum Trainingszentrum in Gelsenkirchen.

Genervt trommelte ich auf dem Lenkrad herum, während die Autoschlange vor mir mal wieder zum Stehen kam. „Man, was soll denn der Scheiß?“ Ich schob meine Sonnenbrille wieder richtig auf die Nase und drehte die Musik im Radio etwas lauter. 'All about that bass' schallte mir entgegen und ich summte mit. In meinem Kopf ging ich noch einmal die Spielernamen durch, die ich extra auswendig gelernt hatte. Woher sollte ich auch die ganzen Namen kennen? Schalkespiele hatte ich bisher eher weniger verfolgt. Die Einzigen mir bekannten Spieler waren Draxler und Höwedes, die nun mal in der Natio waren. Auch Huntelaar war mir ein Begriff, da mir Helena dauernd Geschichten über den Holländer erzählte. Trotzdem waren meine Lieblingsspieler eben beim FC und so war ich gespannt, wie ich mit den Schalkern klar kommen würde...

Nach gefühlten 2 Stunden Stau ging es endlich weiter und ich kam noch pünktlich in Gelsenkirchen an. Ich parkte meinen BMW, mein Baby, neben einem protzigen weißen Schlitten, nahm meine Tasche und schloss den Wagen ab. Helena kam mir bereits entgegen. Ihre braunen langen Haare hatte sie locker zu einem Dutt gedreht und ihre blau-weiße Arbeitskleidung ließ sie professionell wirken. „Hey Nina, bereit für den ersten Tag?“, fragte sie breit grinsend. Ich lachte und nickte. „Was denkst du denn? Bin ja mal gespannt auf den ominösen Huntelaar.“ Helena verdrehte die Augen und hakte sich bei mir ein, während sie mich Richtung Eingang zog.

„Glaube, der hat heute keine Einheit bei mir“, bemängelte sie und zupfte sich beiläufig ihr T-Shirt zu Recht. „Muss ich heute schon jemanden übernehmen?“ Sie nickte und öffnete eine der Glastüren. „Di Matteo hat mir schon dein Shirt und deine Trainingshose gegeben. Zieh dich einfach schnell um und ich zeig dir den Rest.“ Ich nahm die Kleider entgegen und betrat die kleine Umkleide. Ich schlüpfte in das dunkelblaue Schalketrikot, auf dessen Rücken 'Physio' und mein Name stand. Dann zog ich die dunkle Jogginghose an, schlüpfte erneut in meine Nikes und stopfte meine Jeans und meinen Pullover in die Tasche. Dann atmete ich tief durch und trat wieder zu Helena, die an der Wand lehnte und auf mich gewartet hatte. Während wir uns auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz machten, band ich meine braunen Locken zu einem hohen Dutt zusammen. „Geht das so?“, fragte ich. „Mhh“ „Helena! Du hast gar nicht geguckt!“ Helena musterte mich kurz und nickte dann. „Doch, alles okay.“ 

Sie lächelte und stieg die hohe Treppe weiter hinauf. Dann traten wir auf den Rasen und ich sah zum ersten Mal die Spieler. Sie standen in einem Kreis auf dem Platz und hörten anscheinend Di Matteo zu, der auf die Spieler einredete und wild mit den Händen herumfuchtelte. Helena setzte sich zu zwei weiteren Männern aus dem Physio-Team. Ich lächelte die Beiden an und reichte jedem die Hand. „Hi, ich bin Nina und ab heute wohl die neue Physiotherapeutin.“ Die beiden Männer lächelten mich freundlich an und stellten sich vor. Gerade, als ich mich neben Helena fallen lassen wollte, kam Di Matteo auf uns zu.

„Du musst dann wohl die Neue sein.“ Mit einem Akzent hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Di Matteo so gut Deutsch sprechen würde. Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand und nickte erfreut. „Ja, ich bin Nina. Sehr erfreut sie kennenzulernen.“ „Wir brauchen dringend Unterstützung, da ist es gut, dass Sie hier sind. Fühlen sie sich dazu bereit, heute schon ein paar der Jungs zu übernehmen?“ Ich nickte. „Das wird kein Problem sein, solange Helena mich kurz in die Räume einweisen könnte“, sagte ich und lächelte. Di Matteo nickte: „Natürlich, natürlich. Dann übernehmen Sie mal die Pflegeleichten unserer Truppe. Da reicht es, wenn Sie nach dem Training ein bisschen die Muskeln entspannen. Bei Fragen wenden Sie sich einfach an einen der anderen Physios oder die Co-Trainer.“ „Alles klar, vielen Dank", sagte ich und gab ihm noch einmal die Hand. Dann war der Trainer wieder auf dem Weg zu seinen Spielern. 

„Wer sind denn hier die Pflegeleichten?“, fragte ich und sah Helena an. Sie grinste. „Das wären dann heute die jungen Wilden. Goretzka, Huntelaar und Meyer denke ich. Die wurden heute etwas geschont und müssen nur kurz behandelt werden. Tim Hielscher wird die Spieler übernehmen, die jetzt nach Verletzung wieder ins Training eingestiegen sind und ich übernehme dann heute die Abwehrspieler. Der Rest geht zum Physioleiter.“ Unsere Kollegen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude. 

„Ich zeig dir dann die Räume, sagte Helena und zog mich mit zu eine der Glastüren. Ich sah noch einmal zurück zum Spielfeld. Als ich mich umdrehte, lief ich fast in einen der Spieler hinein. Ich konnte mich gerade noch an etwas festhalten, bevor ich mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machte. Ein Quieken entwich mir. „Oh, Sorry. Alles okay?“, fragte jemand, ein Mann wie ich feststellt. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass ich mich vor Schreck förmlich im Trikot des Spielers festgekrallt hatte. „Oh, eh... Nichts passiert.“ Ich ließ sofort das Trikot los und strich es glatt, bis sich jemand räusperte. „Nina...“ „Hä, was?“ Oh, ich hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihm unnötigerweise über die Brust strich. Ich wurde sofort rot und ließ vom Spieler ab. Helena, die sich geräuspert hatte, lachte lauthals auf. „Keine Sorge, alles okay“, sagte der Fußballer, den ich nun als Höwedes identifizieren konnte.

Mein Gesicht glühte vor Scham und ich schob Helena weiter den Gang entlang. „Man, war das peinlich! Der denkt jetzt bestimmt, ich hab sie nicht mehr alle.“ „Quatsch, Bene ist nett, der mag alle. Sogar den Hummels und der spielt für Dortmund.“ „Dieser Hass zwischen Schalke und Dortmund ist doch totaler Quatsch, oder nich?“ Helena legt den Kopf schief. „Naja, die Spieler hassen sich nicht. Aber im Derby kann es schon mal zur Sache gehen. Beim letzten Derby im Februar haben sich Hummels und Höwedes richtig angefaucht. Ich dachte, die verprügeln sich gleich auf dem Platz. Aber neben dem Platz kommen die gut miteinander aus. Vor allem die Fans rivalisieren halt ziemlich miteinander.“

Sie öffnete eine Tür und schob mich in einen Raum, indem eine Reihe von Liegen stand. Helena erklärte mir die genaue Benutzung der Liegen, sowie den normalen Ablauf der Regeneration nach dem Training. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Liegen und sah Helena aufmerksam an. „Das heißt, wir teilen uns diesen Raum?“ „Ja genau, dann kann ich sehen, wie du dich so anstellst“, antwortete sie grinsend.

Mit einem lauten Poltern kamen plötzlich um die 20 Spieler herein, gefolgt von den anderen Physios. Ich rutschte von der Liege und sah unsicher zu Helena. Diese lächelte mir kurz zu und trat dann zu den Fußballern. „Die Abwehr ist heute bei mir. Wir fangen an mit Nastasić. Goretzka zu meiner Kollegin Nina. Du kannst dir schon mal die Hose ausziehen.“ Nastasić nickte und begab sich hinter die Trennwand, um sich die Hose auszuziehen. Dann kam er in Unterhose wieder hervor. 

Ich wand meinen Blick schnell ab und suchte stattdessen nach Leon Goretzka. Dieser stand plötzlich in Unterhose neben mir und grinste mich an. „Hi“ Ich deutete ihm an, sich auf die Liege zu legen. „Hi, ich bin Nina, die neue Physiotherapeutin.“ Er nickte und grinste weiterhin, während er sich hinlegte. „Wir haben schon von dir gehört“, sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Hä? Moment mal... Woher sollte der mich kennen? Verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher das?“ Goretzka verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und sah mich an. „Bene hat uns eben von eurem netten Zusammenstoß erzählt. Er schien ganz begeistert von der Neuen.“ Verblüfft sah ich den Fußballer an, während ich damit begann, ihm die verhärteten Muskeln in den Waden zu lösen. „Na toll“, murmelte ich und blies mir eine, ins Gesicht fallende, Locke aus dem Gesicht. 

Ich beschloss diesen Höwedes nicht zu mögen. Was erzählte der auch allen von meinem peinlichen 'Unfall'? Gedankenverloren massierte ich Goretzkas Muskeln, bis diese wieder locker waren und deutete ihm dann an, sich wieder aufzusetzen. „Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?“ „Nein, alles okay. Vielen Dank“ antwortete der Spieler und zog sich die Hose wieder an. Ich wusch meine Hände und sah auf der Liste nach, wer nun für mich eingeteilt war. 

„Huntelaar, dann Meyer…“, murmelte ich und nickte zufrieden. Solange ich den Höwedes nicht anfassen musste, war alles gut. Mein Blick schweifte zu Helena herüber, die auch gerade mit Nastasić fertig war. „Wen hast du jetzt?“, fragte ich und sah sie interessiert an. Sie checkte die Liste und blinzelte kurz. „Hä?“ „Was ist denn?“ Ich nahm die Liste und las die Spalte mit Helenas Namen. Nastasić und dann... durchgestrichen Höwedes und daneben gekritzelt 'der Hunter'. „Wer isn das?“, fragte ich und zeigte auf die krakelige Schrift. „Hat jemand nach mir verlangt?“ Ein Kopf erschien plötzlich neben meiner Schulter und ich schreckte zurück. Huntelaar grinste uns beide an, schlüpfte elegant aus seiner Hose und legte einen Arm um Helena. „Heute mit Unterhöse oder nee?“, fragte er mit holländischem Akzent. 

„Öh...Ich geh dann mal...denk ich.“ Ich ging zurück zu meiner Liege, auf der sich schon ein Spieler, mit dem Rücken nach oben, breitgemacht hatte. Er trug eine Calvin Klein Unterhose und sofort schoss mir 'Angeber' durch den Kopf. 40 Euro für eine Unterhose waren doch total überteuert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo tut es am meisten weh bzw. wo hast du Beschwerden?“, fragte ich. Der Kopf des Fußballers schnellte herum und ein breit grinsender Höwedes wurde erkennbar. „Ach, der kleine Wirbelwind von vorhin.“ Er grinste und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Handfläche ab. „Eigentlich war ich ja bei Helena eingeteilt, aber Huntelaar wollte unbedingt zu ihr.“ „Kleiner Wirbelwind? Wie bitte? Ich bin ja wohl nicht klein! Ich bin über 1,80!“, empörte ich mich und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Immer noch kleiner als ich“ Höwedes zwinkerte mir zu und drehte sich wieder um. 

„Mein linker Oberschenkel fühlt sich etwas verhärtet an und schmerzt auch.“ Ich schnaufte und tastete seinen Oberschenkel ab. „Dreh dich bitte um“, murmelte ich. Höwedes drehte sich vorsichtig herum und ich tastete erneut den Oberschenkel ab. „Könnte der Beginn einer Zerrung sein. Ich massier dir das ein wenig und leg dir dann einen elastischen Druckverband an. Das Bein dann bitte hoch lagern, aber ich denke, dass weißt du ja.“ Höwedes seufzte und nickte. „Dann mal los.“ Ich begann damit, seinen Oberschenkelmuskel zu bewegen, während ich den schmerzenden Teil massierte. Höwedes verzog das Gesicht. Tat offensichtlich weh. „Du wirst dich die nächsten Tage ein wenig schonen müssen.“ „Das ist kein Problem, denke ich. Ich kann gegen Bayer Leverkusen eh nicht spielen. Bin nach der fünften gelben Karte gesperrt“, brummte er und schlug den Arm über die Augen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Schön war das sicher nicht. „Es ist ja noch keine Zerrung. Wir haben das früh genug bemerkt. Bis zum Spiel gegen Georgien bist du wieder fit“, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. Überrascht schlug der Fußballer die Augen auf. „Du kannst ja auch nett sein!“, bemerkte er und grinste wieder. „Pff“ Typisch, sobald man nett war, fingen die Männer wieder an so dämlich zu grinsen. 

Ich legte eine Kühlkompresse auf die betreffende Stelle und zog dann den elastischen Verband darüber. „Also, wie gesagt, schonen und hoch lagern und die Kühlkompresse am besten heute Abend noch einmal wechseln.“ Höwedes nickte und schob sich vorsichtig von der Liege. Er trat probeweise ein paar Mal aufs Bein auf. „Danke, ist schon viel besser!“ Er grinste mich an. Dann schlüpfte er zuerst in seine Hose und die Schuhe, bevor er sich auch sein Trikot wieder überstreifte. „Wirklich, danke.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür werd ich bezahlt, nicht?“ Ein Niesen war wohl die Antwort auf meine Frage. Höwedes sah mich verlegen an. „Upps.“ Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach einem Taschentuch und reichte es ihm. „Gesundheit.“ Er nahm das Taschentuch. „Wir sehen uns.“ Ich nickte, während ich nach der Liste mit dem Tagesablauf griff. „Jetzt nur noch Meyer und dann hab ich Feierabend“, murmelte ich und ließ meine Finger knacken. Nach den Stunden taten mir meine Finger langsam weh. 

Mein Blick schweifte zu Helena herüber. Diese war noch damit beschäftigt, Huntelaar den Oberschenkel zu dehnen und zu lockern. Seine Unterhose schien er entweder angelassen oder wieder angezogen zu haben. Ich beobachtete die Beiden kurz und bemerkte, dass Helena aufschaute. Ich grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sie verdrehte sie Augen und klopfte dem Fußballer auf den Oberschenkel. „So, fertig. Alles gelockert?“ Er nickte und schlüpfte in seine Hose. „Ja, dank je!“ 

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich herumfahren. „Ich bin doch bei dir eingeteilt, oder?“ Ich sah zu dem Spieler herunter. „Eh, ja genau. Leg dich hin und wir können anfangen.“ Max nickte und streifte sein Trikot vom Körper. „Meine Schultern sind verspannt, ansonsten ist alles okay.“ Ich nickte und begann damit, seine Schulter zu bearbeiten und die Muskeln zu lockern. Währenddessen konnte ich jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ich das Gespräch zwischen Huntelaar und Helena verfolgte.

„Ich sehe dich ja morgen, nee?“, fragte der Fußballer gerade. Helena nickte: „Klar. Vorm Spiel werden wir euch noch einmal ein wenig entspannen, damit ihr auch ja gewinnt.“ Huntelaar grinste, bevor er sich an Höwedes wand, der gerade sein Gespräch mit einem der anderen Physios beendet hatte. „Was macht die Erkältung?“, fragte er. „Naja, mein Kopf brummt ein wenig, ich muss dauernd niesen und mir ist ständig kalt. Ansonsten geht’s.“ Wie zur Bestätigung folgte ein Niesen. „Dann zieh dich beim Spiel morgen warm an!“ Helene nickte bekräftigend. „Und trink Tee. Die Natio zählt beim Spiel gegen Georgien auf dich!“ 

Ich wand mich ab und bearbeitete weiter Meyers Schultern, die begannen lockerer zu werden. „Das könnte jetzt etwas weh tun“, warnte ich ihn, bevor ich seine Arme nach hinten zog und die Gelenke wieder richtig einrenkte. Ein kurzes, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen entwich Meyer. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf. „Danke!“ Ich wusch meine Hände. „Das war’s dann. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen.“ Meyer nickte und zog sich sein Trikot über den Kopf und begab sich zur Tür.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor 4. Ich hatte Feierabend. Ich desinfizierte die Liege und ging dann zu Helena, die ebenfalls fast fertig war. „Di Matteo wollte noch kurz mit dir sprechen.“ „Klar, ich geh direkt zu ihm. Zeigst du mir, wo sein Büro ist?“ Sie nickte und so traten wir auf den Flur. „Einfach den Gang runter und die letzte Tür links. Ich muss jetzt leider nach Hause, sonst zerfetzt mir mein Hund noch die Wohnung.“ Ich lachte. „Kein Problem, dann ab nach Hause.“ 

Ich lief den Gang hinunter und musterte die Bilder an den Wänden. Meisterschaftsfotos, Mannschaftsfotos. Ein Bild von Di Matteo und Höwedes, die sich die Hände reichten und dämlich in die Kamera grinsten. Am Ende des Flurs befanden sich zwei Türen. Eine links und eine rechts. „Welche war das jetzt noch mal?“, murmelte ich. Angestrengt dachte ich nach, kam aber nicht darauf. Ich zuckte also mit den Schultern und klopfte an der Rechten.

Da niemand mir antwortete öffnete ich kurzerhand einfach die Tür. Der Raum war gekachelt und wirkte, wie ein Badezimmer. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war wohl nicht Di Matteos Büro. Ein Plätschern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. War hier einer baden oder was? „Hallo?“ Ich spähte um die Ecke. 

„Wuahh!“ Ich taumelte nach hinten und hielt mir die Augen zu. „Was zum Teufel?“ Ein fast nackter Draxler saß in einem der Whirlpools und schaute mich überrascht an. „Hallo!“ Ich blinzelte zwischen meinen Händen hindurch. Draxler lachte. „Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er. „Eh ja, ich wollte nicht stören, bin sofort wieder weg!“ Ich tastete mich vorsichtig zurück zur Tür, riss diese auf und knallte sie wieder hinter mir zu. „Bei wem muss ich mich denn heute noch alles blamieren?“, murrte ich. 

Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an die linke Tür. „Herein.“ Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich die Tür und befand mich diesmal in Di Matteos Büro. Der Trainer saß an einem langen Schreibtisch und sah von seinem Computer auf. „Ah, Sie sind es. Wie war der erste Tag?“  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, der vorm Schreibtisch stand. „Es war gut. Ein wenig anstrengend, aber gut.“ Di Matteo nickte und kritzelte etwas auf einen Block. „Die Spieler waren auch sehr zufrieden mit Ihrer Arbeit. Ich denke, wir sehen Sie dann morgen beim wichtigen Spiel gegen Leverkusen. Es reicht, wenn Sie um 12 Uhr da sind. Dann können Sie sich vor dem Mittagessen auf die Spieler vorbereiten, bevor diese dann noch einmal entspannt werden. Die Vorbesprechung ist um halb 1 in Raum 004. Haben Sie noch Fragen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Schönen Abend noch.“ Ich schüttelte seine Hand und begab mich zur Tür. „Bis morgen“, sagte ich, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und mich auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte. 

Auf dem Parkplatz schloss ich meinen BMW auf und schmiss die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann ließ ich mich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten und atmete tief durch. Ich öffnete meine Haare und fuhr mit meinen Fingern hindurch. Als ich den Wagen startete, ging das Radio an und spielte ’King’ von Years & Years. Ich drehte die Musik lauter und setzte mir meine Sonnenbrille auf. Mit guter Laune fuhr ich vom Parkplatz auf die Straße, um mich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. 

Ich hatte mir eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe des Stadions gemietet, um keinen all zu weiten Weg zu haben. So kam ich nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt an und parkte vor dem Reihenhaus. Ich nahm meine Tasche aus dem Auto und schloss die Wohnung auf. Drinnen zog ich erst einmal meine Nikes aus. Meine Katze strich maunzend um meine Beine und ich hob sie hoch, um sie zu streicheln. „Na du kleiner Tiger? Hast du mich vermisst?“ Hacki miaute erneut. Ja, ich hatte meine Katze nach Kevin Wimmer benannt, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie ihm bei seinem Besuch in meiner Wohnung in seine Schuhe gepisst hatte. Ich ging mit Hacki auf dem Arm in die Küche, fütterte sie und kramte dann im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem für mich selbst. Ich fand noch die Pizzareste von gestern und wärmte mir diese kurzerhand auf. 

Mit Pizza in der Hand setzte ich mich auf die Couch und öffnete Whatsapp. Ich schrieb Helena von der nackten Begegnung mit Draxler, aß währenddessen meine Pizza und schaute im Fernsehen meine Lieblingsserie. Bereits um 21 Uhr begann ich herzhaft zu gähnen. Ich ging also nur schnell duschen, dann zog ich mein Köln Trikot an und legte mich ins Bett.  
Ich stellte mir den Wecker auf 9 Uhr. Dann scrollte ich noch ein wenig durch meinen Instagram Account und sah, dass der Schalker Account ein Bild von der heutigen Regeneration gepostet hatte. 

Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und massierte gerade Höwedes Oberschenkel. Unter dem Bild stand: „Unser Kapitän wird vom Neuzugang wieder auf Vordermann gebracht“ Und dahinter waren sowohl Höwedes als auch ich verlinkt. Das erklärte dann wohl auch den Anstieg meiner Follower. Ich seufzte und legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch. Morgen war das erste Spiel, das ich auf Schalke erleben würde. Ich war gespannt, was der Tag bringen würde.


	2. Babysitter für Fußballer, oder als ich als Kissen missbraucht wurde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben :),  
> ich melde mich mit dem zweiten Kapitel zurück. Zunächst aber mal Frohe Ostern an euch alle.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Ich würde mich aber über ein bisschen mehr Rückmeldung freuen.

Der Morgen kam für mich recht abrupt, nachdem meine Katze sich bereits um 7 Uhr morgens lautstark bemerkbar machte. Ich grummelte und zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf. „Pssssst!“ Meine Katze miaute weiterhin lautstark und trampelte über meinen Bauch. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf. „Ist ja gut, ich ergebe mich!“ Ich hob Hacki hoch und stand mit ihr auf. In der Küche setzte ich sie auf den Boden und fütterte sie. Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Dann lehnte ich mich an die Anrichte und gähnte. 

Da musste ich einmal nicht früh aufstehen und meine Katze weckte mich. Ich ging ins Bad, bändigte meine Locken zu einem hohen Dutt und schminkte mich. Dann tapste ich zurück in die Küche, schüttete mir meinen Kaffee ein und setzte mich an den Tisch. Mein Handy piepste und ich entsperrte es.

Seit diesem Post bei Instagram folgten mir ständig irgendwelche Schalke Fans und die Kommentare unter meinen Bildern häuften sich. Leider war auch die ein oder andere Beleidigung darunter, die mich aber kalt ließ. Wenn man mit Prominenten arbeitete, musste man damit rechnen, Neider bzw. Leute zu haben, die einen nicht mochten. 

Nun befand sich aber auch ein gewisser Draxler unter meinen Followern. Verwundert tippte ich auf sein Profil. Schien noch nicht sehr alt zu sein, da sich nur ein Bild dort befand. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm. Konnte nicht schaden, sich Freunde zu machen. Auch wenn mir die Badewannen-Aktion gestern immer noch ziemlich peinlich war. 

Nachdem ich meine Schüssel Müsli gegessen hatte, stellte ich sie in die Spülmaschine. Dann kraulte ich noch einmal Hacki, bevor ich mich anzog. Trainingshose und Shirt mit meinem Namen und Physio darunter. Dann schlüpfte ich in meine Nikes und zog mir die dicke Daunenjacke an, auf der wieder ´Physiotherapeut´ stand. Es war noch ziemlich frisch draußen und so war ich froh, dass ich mich warm anziehen konnte. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst halb 9 war. Also noch genug Zeit, um Helena abzuholen. Ich schloss die Wohnung ab und ging zu meinem Wagen. Diesmal hatte ich keine Tasche dabei. Alle Utensilien, die ich fürs Spiel benötigen könnte, würden mir zur Verfügung stehen. Ich startete den Motor und verließ den Parkplatz. 

Wenigstens kannte ich den Weg zu Helenas Wohnung auswendig. Oft genug hatte ich bei ihr übernachtet, vor allem nach den Kölnspielen gegen Schalke, die in der Veltins Arena ausgetragen wurden. 

Nach einer halben Stunde und ohne Stau parkte ich vor Helenas Wohnung. Sie wohnte in der Innenstadt, deshalb war ich froh, dass ich überhaupt einen Parkplatz fand. Ich schloss das Auto ab und klingelte an der Tür. Ein Surren ertönte und ich stieß die Tür auf. Argh Treppen… Leider wohnte Helena genau wie ich in der Dachgeschoßwohnung, sodass ich erst einmal 4 Treppen rauflaufen konnte. 

Oben atmete ich tief durch. „Scheiß Treppen.“ Die Tür vor mir wurde aufgerissen und eine lachende Helena fiel mir um den Hals. „Hey, da bist du da! Komm rein.“ Ich torkelte also mit Helena im Arm in die Wohnung und sah mich um. „Ist ja noch alles so wie vorher. Wolltest du nicht renovieren?“ „Doch schon, aber ich hatte noch keine Zeit. Ich wollte das in ein paar Wochen machen. Du hilfst mir ja?“ Ich nickte. „Klaro!“ 

Ich ließ mich auf ihr großes Sofa fallen und lehnte mich zurück. „Willst du einen Kaffee?“, fragte sie und ich nickte. Kaffee ging immer und Helena hatte eine super Kaffeemaschine. Gerade als Helena mit einer dampfenden Tasse wiederkam, vibrierte mein Handy mit einem Schwung neuer Meldungen. 

„Was ist denn bei dir los? Bist du jetzt fame?“, fragte Helena und lachte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach dem blöden Post bei Instagram gestern folgen mir ständig Leute!“ Ich entsperrte mein Handy. „Und wie es scheint, hat Höwedes nun beschlossen, mir zu folgen. Muss ich dem jetzt zurückfolgen?“, fragte ich genervt und pfefferte mein Handy auf einen Sessel, der mir gegenüber stand. Natürlich flog das Handy vom Sitz herunter und landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden.

„Man! Jetzt hat der auch noch mein Handy zerstört.“ Ich schob meine Unterlippe vor und fischte das Handy wieder vom Boden, um es nach Schäden zu untersuchen. Schien aber alles noch ganz zu sein. Helena lag mittlerweile vor Lachen halb auf dem Boden. „Gott, Nina. Du bist so…“ Ein weiterer Lachflash überkam sie und sie schnappte nach Luft. „Oh man. Haha, du bist so verpeilt!“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schob das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. 

„Du kennst mich ja.“ Ich nahm die Kaffeetasse und nippte daran. Bester Kaffee, wie gesagt. Helena sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja folgst du dem jetzt oder was?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, der postet ja nur irgendwelche Hipster Selfies.“ „Eh ja, genau wie du!“, warf Helena ein. Empört schnappte ich nach Luft. „Das stimmt ja mal… überhaupt nicht!?“ Helena grinste. „Ja, red dir das ruhig ein. Naja, Spaß beiseite. Bist du bereit fürs Spiel nachher?“ Ich seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne, um an die Decke zu starren. „Weiß auch nicht. Ich bin aufgeregt. Außerdem verpasse ich das Kölnspiel! Da fällt mir ein, ich wollte eigentlich noch Jonas schreiben. Viel Glück wünschen und so.“

Helena runzelte die Stirn. „Wer isn Jonas?“ Ich nahm mein Handy heraus. „Jonas? Jonas Hector? Du weißt schon, groß, spielt bei Köln in der Abwehr und jetzt auch in der Natio?“  
„Ach DER!“ Ich nickte und öffnete das Chatfenster mit Jonas. „Der ist vor den Spielen immer so aufgeregt und ich hab ihn dann immer ein bisschen aufgemuntert.“ Ich schrieb Jonas schnell eine Nachricht, dass ich ihm die Daumen drückte und er sich nach dem Spiel noch mal melden sollte. 

„Oh scheiße!“ Helena sprang auf. „Wir haben ja schon 11!“ „Hä, echt?“ Ich sah auf die Uhr und stand ebenfalls auf. „Man, die Zeit ist ja echt schnell umgegangen. Dann mal los.“ Ich folgte Helena nach unten und stieg in ihr Auto ein. Draußen nieselte es leicht und ich fröstelte. „Ist aber auch echt kalt heute“, murmelte ich. Helena startete den Wagen und fuhr aus der Einfahrt, während ich nach einem guten Lied im Radio suchte. Dann drehte ich die Musik etwas auf. 

Natürlich war wieder Stau auf dem Weg zum Stadion und so brauchten wir statt einer halben eine Dreiviertelstunde. Wenigstens die Parkplatzsuche wurde uns erleichtert, da wir einen eigenen Parkplatz hatten. Helena parkte und wir stiegen aus. Auf dem Weg zum Stadion lief uns Goretzka über den Weg, der sich ziemlich zu beeilen schien. „Warum hat’s der denn so eilig?“, fragte ich, während Goretzka an uns vorbeieilte. „Di Matteo mag es nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt. Deshalb sind wir auch so früh losgefahren“, erklärte sie mir und öffnete dann die Tür. 

Verwundert hob ich die Augenbrauen. Der Trainer war mir nicht sehr streng vorgekommen, aber vielleicht würde ich das ja noch mitbekommen. Auf dem Flur kamen uns schon die anderen Physios entgegen. „Morgen“, grüßte ich sie und lächelte. Wir gingen zusammen zum Besprechungsraum und setzten uns an einen der Tische. Auch die Spieler gesellten sich nach und nach zu uns, sodass der Raum bald voll war.

Di Matteo kam nach einigen Minuten herein und stellte eine Tafel mit Spielzügen auf. Die Spieler wurden sofort ruhig und schauten nach vorne. Ich war angespannt. Es war ein wenig ungewohnt für mich, nicht meine Kölner Jungs vor mir zu haben, die mit dem Trainer herumalberten. 

„Ich erwarte heute einen Sieg“, begann Di Matteo und zog einen Zeigestock hervor. „Bevor ich mit der Taktik anfange, komme ich kurz zu unseren Physiotherapeuten und den Sanitätern. Es ist alles wie immer. Diesmal werden aber Thomas und Helena hauptsächlich die Spieler auf dem Feld betreuen, falls sich jemand verletzten sollte, was wir natürlich nicht hoffen! Tim und Andreas werden die Spieler im Kader noch einmal lockern und entspannen. Nina, Sie kümmern sich bitte ein wenig um die Utensilien. Alles muss vorhanden und am Spielfeldrand zu finden sein.“ 

Ein Niesen unterbrach den Trainer und sein Blick fiel auf Höwedes, der mit dicker Jacke in der zweiten Reihe saß und sich die Augen rieb. „Benedikt, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, wer krank ist, bleibt zuhause?“ „Alles okay, Trainer. Ist nur eine kleine Erkältung. Ich will unbedingt das Spiel sehen.“ Di Matteo seufzte und wand sich wieder uns zu. „Nina, kümmern Sie sich ein wenig um unseren Sturkopf. Passen Sie einfach auf, dass er warm genug an ist und seinen Tee trinkt.“ 

Ich nickte, obwohl ich mich in Gedanken fragte, womit ich das verdient hatte. Ich war sicher kein Babysitter für kranke Fußballer. Di Matteo entließ uns und wir verließen den Besprechungsraum. Ich drehte mich zu Helena um. „Zeigst du mir, wo eure Behandlungskoffer aufbewahrt werden?“ Sie nickte. „Klar, komm mit.“ 

Wir gingen eine Treppe herunter und befanden uns schließlich im Spielertunnel. Helena öffnete eine Tür und zeigte mir ein paar Schränke, in denen Verbände, Eissprays etc. gelagert wurden. Auch eine Behandlungsliege stand im Raum. Das musste also der Sanitätsraum sein.

Wir überprüften zusammen die Koffer, füllten notfalls noch etwas nach und begaben uns dann mit ihnen Richtung Spielfeld. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, den Spielertunnel entlang zu gehen, ohne die anderen Kölner Physios. Ein wenig wehmütig wurde ich schon. 

Als wir den Rasen betraten fiel mir sofort auf, wie kalt es war. Ich zog den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke zu und schlug den Kragen hoch. Dann stellte ich den Koffer an der Bank ab.  
„Sonst ist alles da, oder?“, fragte ich Helena und sah mich prüfend um. Helena stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte noch einmal die Bank. „Ja, alles da. Du könntest aber noch ein paar Decken bereitlegen und dafür sorgen, dass noch genug Wasser da ist.“ „Aye aye Sir.“ Ich salutierte und ging zurück in den Spielertunnel. 

Mit ein paar Decken im Arm machte ich mich zurück auf den Weg zurück, als mir Höwedes schnellen Schrittes entgegenkam. „Wo ist deine Jacke?“, fragte ich und sah ihn missbilligend an. Er sah an sich herunter. „Oh, die hab ich vergessen.“ Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seine Nase schien zu zu sein und er hörte sich einfach zu lustig an. „Dann hopp! Geh sie holen und zieh sie an. Ich habe keine Lust, dass Di Matteo mich umbringt, weil du keine Jacke anhattest und noch kranker geworden bist.“ Er seufzte. „Natürlich. Nur deswegen…“, murmelte er, während er an mir vorbei ging und sich hoffentlich seine Jacke holte.

Wieder auf dem Rasen sah ich, dass Helena sich mit Huntelaar unterhielt. Verschmitzt grinste ich sie an und legte die Decken auf der Bank ab. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst 14 Uhr war. In einer halben Stunde würde es ein kleines Mittagessen geben. Mein Magen hatte sich zwischenzeitlich schon gemeldet und nach Essen verlangt. 

Ich schlenderte zu Helena und Huntelaar. „Helena, Hunter… Alles klar bei euch?“, ich grinste die Beiden an. Huntelaar grinste. „Ach, der kleine Wirbelwind, ne?“ Er beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Hast du Bene schon seinen Tee gebracht? Der Arme ist ja wirklich erkältet, da braucht er Pflege, ne?“ Ich starrte ihn kurz mit offenem Mund an, bevor ich mich wieder fasste und meine Arme verschränkte. „Wie bitte? Hat der liebe Bene dir etwa gesagt, du kannst mich so nennen? Also so fangen wir hier gar nicht erst an. Ich heiße Nina! Und ich bin nur 6cm kleiner als du.“ Beschwichtigend hob Huntelaar die Hände. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Bene hat gesagt, ist okay, wenn ich das so sage. Sorry.“ 

Ich seufzte. „Ist schon okay. Aber sag dem lieben Bene doch bitte, er soll seinen Tee selbst holen ja?“ Huntelaar nickte und grinste erneut. „Kann der Idiot auch selber tun, ne?“ Ich nickte. „Bin ja nicht sein Babysitter“, grummelte ich. Helena sah zwischen Huntelaar und mir hin und her. „Nina, da kann Klaas doch nichts für!“ „Ich weiß, tut mir Leid Klaas“, murmelte ich kleinlaut und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Alles gut, ne?“, fragte er und legte den einen Arm um Helena und den anderen um mich. Er zog uns beide Richtung Spielertunnel und stieg mit uns die Treppenstufen hinunter. So wie ich mich kannte, würde ich diese dann aber herunterfallen und so wand ich mich aus seinem Arm. 

Huntelaar sah mich kurz verdutzt an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mehr Arme für unsere kleine Helena, ne?“ Helena lief sofort rot an und ließ sich von ihm den Gang entlang ziehen. Ich folgte den Beiden mit etwas Abstand und versuchte, während dem Gehen eine Nachricht von Jonas zu beantworten. 

Natürlich lief ich prompt in jemanden hinein und fand mich auf dem Boden wieder. Helena saß verdutzt neben mir. „Nina…“ Ich grinste und rappelte mich auf, ehe ich sie hochzog. „Ich weiß, Augen auf im Straßenverkehr.“ 

„Nicht nur beim Straßen…Verkehr“, sagte Huntelaar und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Helena und ich verdrehten fast synchron die Augen und ließen ihn einfach vor der Tür stehen. Wir suchten uns einen Tisch am Fenster. „Weißt du, was es zu essen gibt?“, fragte Helena Thomas, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Dieser antwortete: „Ich glaube Lasagne für uns und für die Spieler irgendwas Gesundes.“ 

Lasagne? Ich liebte Lasagne! Voller Elan schwang ich mich vom Stuhl und begab mich an die Essensausgabe. Die nette Frau hinter der Theke gab mir einen Teller voller dampfender Lasagne. Zufrieden steuerte ich meinen Tisch an und bemerkte, dass dieser nun fast voll war. Auf dem Platz neben meinem saß nun Tim Hielscher und neben ihm hatte es sich ein schniefender Höwedes bequem gemacht, der mit dem Teamarzt sprach und brav seine Suppe zu löffeln schien. Er sah schon besser aus als heute morgen, musste ich feststellen. 

Ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz plumpsen und begann zu essen. Dabei lauschte ich den Gesprächen am Tisch, die sich aber hauptsächlich um belanglose Dinge drehten. Sobald mein Teller leer war, lehnte ich mich zufrieden zurück und beobachtete die anderen Spieler. Mein Blick blieb kurz an Draxler hängen, der mir dubioser Weise zuzwinkerte. Was hatte der denn? Vielleicht wollte er mich an unser Treffen im Sauna-Bereich gestern erinnern. 

Ein Klaps auf die Schulter riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hä, was?“ Ich drehte mich zu Höwedes, der mich erwartungsvoll ansah. „Hast du mir Tee fürs Spiel gemacht?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll und setzte seinen, zugegebenermaßen knuffigen, Hundeblick auf. Ich seufzte. „Was für einen willst du denn?“ Höwedes schien kurz zu überlegen. „Pfefferminz.“ Ich nickte und stand auf. „Zucker? Honig?“ „Ein bisschen Honig bitte.“ 

Ich begab mich also wieder zu der netten Frau an der Essensausgabe. „Schon wieder Hunger?“, fragte sie verblüfft. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich kurz in die Küche dürfte. Tee machen.“ „Ach für den Benedikt oder?“ Ich nickte. „Natürlich, Liebes. Der Arme bekommt sonst noch die Grippe. Und der ist doch immer so nett zu uns allen.“ Ich sah sie verblüfft an. Konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. 

Die Frau öffnete mir die Tür zur Küche und zeigte mir den Wasserkocher. „Hier sind noch zwei Thermoskannen. Da kannst du ihm was reintuen, für das Spiel nachher.“ Ich bedankte mich und stellte den Wasserkocher an. Dann suchte ich in einem der Schränke nach Pfefferminztee und Honig. Als ich endlich alles gefunden hatte, kochte das Wasser und ich stellte den Kocher aus. Ich füllte es in die Kannen, gab ein paar Beutel Tee und etwas Honig dazu und ließ es etwas ziehen. 

Mit den zwei Kannen bewaffnet verließ ich die Küche und stellte sie vor Höwedes ab. „Hier. Pfefferminztee mit Honig.“ Er strahlte wie ein kleines Kind und drückte seine Wange an eine der Thermoskannen. Helena kicherte. „Wie süß.“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war denn daran süß, dass er sich die Wange verbrühte? „Hm, schön warm“, murmelte Höwedes. Tim sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist dir kalt?“ Höwedes nickte leicht. „Jetzt ist es schon besser, eben war es schlimmer.“ „Wir haben dir für nachher Decken auf die Bank gelegt“, sagte Helena und lächelte Höwedes an. 

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis zum Spiel. Draußen war bestimmt schon die Hölle los. Ich nahm mein Handy raus und öffnete den Live Ticker. Als ich den Spielstand sah seufzte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. 1:0 für Bremen. Ich hoffte, dass die Kölner noch die Kurve kriegten. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Höwedes mich, der immer noch die Wange an eine der Kannen presste. „1:0 für Bremen“, antwortete ich, ohne von meinem Handy aufzusehen. „Du bist Köln Fan?“ fragte er weiter. „Ja! Seit ich denken kann.“ Ich seufzte und steckte das Handy weg. „Die machen das schon“, sagte Helena und sah mich aufmunternd an. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe es.“ 

Helena stand auf. „Komm mit. Wir checken noch mal, ob alles an der Bank vorhanden ist.“ Ich folgte ihr zum Spielfeld. Ein Meer aus Blau & Weiß flutete das Stadion und ich musste überrascht feststellen, dass ich Gänsehaut bekam. Die bekam ich immer, wenn ich in Köln vor einem Spiel auf den Rasen trat. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. 

Wir checkten noch einmal alles und setzten uns dann auf die Bank. Ich sah, wie Höwedes noch ein Interview gab, bevor er auf uns zuschlurfte, die Thermoskannen fest in der Hand. Er ließ sich neben mich fallen, stellte die Kannen hinter seinen Sitz und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist?“ „Ich will ne Decke“, sagte er und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich seufzte und warf ihm eine der Schalkedecken über. 

Beleidigt zog sich Höwedes die Decke vom Kopf und rollte sich förmlich in ihr ein. Wie ein blau-weißer Burrito saß er neben mir, nur sein Kopf und die zerzausten Haare schauten noch heraus. „Immer noch kalt“, murrte er und sah mich an. Ich legte ihm eine zweite Decke über und sah ihn grimmig an. „So und jetzt Ruhe du Riesen-Burrito!“ 

Tatsächlich schien Höwedes eine Weile ruhig zu sein. Ein Seitenblick verriet mir dann auch, warum. Er hatte die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und schmollte. Mein Gott, Männer wurden so wehleidig, wenn sie krank waren. Ich drehte mich zu Helena um. Sie musterte Höwedes grinsend. „Riesen-Burrito?“, fragte sie. Ich nickte bestätigend. „Riesen-Burrito.“ Sie zückte ihr Handy und machte ein Foto. 

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was denn? Neues Hintergrundbild!“, sagte sie und grinste. Mein Handy vibrierte. „Du hast mir das nicht geschickt, oder?“ „Doch.“ Sie sah mich unschuldig an. „Hm, vielleicht kann ich das als Erpressungsmaterial verwenden“, überlegte ich laut. Ein Grummeln neben mir ertönte und ich sah Höwedes an. Dieser würdigte mich aber weiterhin keines Blickes. 

Ein erneutes Vibrieren meines Handys ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich zog es heraus. Sofort scrollte ich bei meinen Benachrichtigungen herunter, bis ich zur Köln App kam. „Oh mein Gott!“ Helena sah mich verdutzt an. „Was ist denn los?“ „1:1 Helena!!“, rief ich und grinste. „Wenigstens einen Punkt geholt! Gott sei Dank. Elfmeter von Lehmann, ich glaubs nicht.“ Helena grinste nun breit. „Hey, super!“ Ich schrieb Jonas eine Nachricht und steckte mein Handy wieder ein. Jetzt war mein Tag gerettet. 

Höwedes neben mir zappelte und versuchte vergeblich an die Thermoskanne heranzukommen. Da Di Matteo mir aufgetragen hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass er seinen Tee trank, erbarmte ich mich seiner und hielt ihm die Kanne hin. „Trink deinen Tee, Burrito”, murmelte ich. Höwedes seufzte hörbar und schraubte die Kanne auf. „Wird das jetzt mein neuer Spitzname?“, fragte er, während er sich Tee einschüttete. „Super Idee!“, rief ich und grinste. 

Ich stellte die Kanne wieder weg und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Eine Weile beobachtete ich die Spieler, die sich warm machten und den Platzwart, der den Rasen inspizierte. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas auf meiner Schulter und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Höwedes Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter. Der Abwehrspieler schien es sich bequem gemacht zu haben und zu schlafen. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet. Vielleicht hatte er Fieber? 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und berührte leicht seine Wange mit meiner. Die war allerdings ziemlich kalt. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich mir und ich drehte mich vorsichtig zu Helena. „Hilfe.“ Helena schaute vom Spielplan auf und grinste breit. „Och, wie süß! Da muss ich doch gleich ein Bild machen. Oder 10!“ Sie sprang auf und begann uns von jeder erdenklichen Seite abzulichten, während ich erwägte, ihr den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. 

„Die schick ich gleich Klaas, dann kann der sich auch an eurem Anblick ergötzen.“ Sie lachte leise und tippte wild auf ihrem Handy herum. „Nein!“, flüsterte ich und sah sie böse an. „Zu spät“, sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und setzte sich wieder neben mich. „Wie kann der überhaupt bei dem Lärm schlafen?“, fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, was mir ein Grummeln von Höwedes einfing, der daraufhin seinen Kopf noch weiter in meine Halsbeuge grub und mich mit seinem Bart kratzte. 

„Wenn jetzt nicht dieser Riesen-Burrito auf mir schlafen würde, würde ich dich umbringen“, erklärte ich Helena und funkelte sie an. Sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. 

Womit hatte ich das verdient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich sage nur: Riesen-Burrito


End file.
